


HalJohn Prompts

by cloverhasanxiety



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Prompt writings, no beta we die like men, ooc probably, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverhasanxiety/pseuds/cloverhasanxiety
Summary: This is basically going to be a lot of prompts of a ship I really enjoy. Tags to be added as I add more! I hope you enjoy it!!
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/John Egbert
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	HalJohn Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt up! John gives Hal a piggyback ride. 
> 
> I used a generator to get a lot of these prompts, and this is one of my favorites. I hope you all liked it as much as I did!
> 
> Also most of these will probably be an AU where Hal has an android body :p

The sun was setting as the two boys walked along the sidewalk, both holding bags in one hand, each other’s in the other. John turned to the other and grinned “Today was fun yeah?” Fun. That’s certainly the word to describe it, it felt foreign almost. Of course Hal knew what fun was, he had fun teasing and fucking around with Dirk and his friends. 

Though, he couldn’t say he ever experienced something like this. It was better. A lot better, he never felt so dotted on, never truly understood what it meant to have someone’s complete and full attention on him. Just him. It was sweet. “Yeah it was. I can’t say I’ve ever felt fun in this way before, but it’s nice.” That made Johns’ grin widen with delight. Hal felt his systems whir with pride for having cause that smile. He was still getting use to the buzzing he felt in his wires around John, but they were beginning to be a comfort.   
It reminded him he was officially alive, even more so that he was beside John going on that journey. 

Hal didn’t want to admit it, but he caught himself staring far too much for far too long at him. He noticed so many things, but he still couldn’t name his favorite. Whether it be the so blue color of his eyes, or the dimples on his cheeks, or even the tiny freckle he has near his lips, one thing was certainly clear. Everything about John completely captivated the android. 

John continued to ramble on about the days events while Hal just smiled and listened. Of course he didn’t have to, he had all of today saved him is files, he knew what happened when it happened, but it was nice to just hear John talk about it. Hal hummer along at the proper moments just allowing John to fill the silence.   
Though he started to feel a little sluggish. Is this what Dirk meant by running out of charge? 

He felt, light headed, almost dizzy. His eyelids had trouble staying open, and he didn’t even have the actual need to blink. Hal felt as though he was much slower than normal, almost like he was trying to swim in thick mud. Whatever it was must’ve shown on his face because John was making him stop and looking over him in concern. “Hey what’s the matter? Is something wrong with your wires? Or something? Gah I really don’t know much about this.” 

Hal would’ve smiled if he didn’t think something was wrong himself. “I feel...weird. Like I’m trying to swim through mud and my eyelids feel heavy.” John opened his mouth to speak when a flicker of realization crossed his eyes. Suddenly his concerned turned into a wide smile. “Dude. You’re feeling tired!” He started laughing and looking towards Hal in complete awe. 

“Tired?” Hals eyebrows furrowed slightly. He didn’t know he could get tired, it was such a weird feeling. “Yeah! Dirk said something like this might happen, but this is your first time feeling it? How are you processing it all?” John was curious being, and it was honestly very endearing. “It’s my first time feeling this yes, and I’m not sure. I feel heavy, it’s hard to walk.” Hal wasn’t sure he fully enjoyed the feeling, but it was a nice in a way. It’s something he couldn’t experience in the shades fully. 

“Oh do you think you can make it to the house? Hmmm I could carry you!” Johns offer threw Hal off, carry him? Could the human even accomplish that, he knew he was made lightweight but wouldn’t he still be a lot for him? “Carry me? You sure about that?” John just smiled and knelt down. “Hop on my back, cmon it’s not the full experience if you don’t get a piggy back ride out of it! What? You too embarrassed?” The playful smirk on Johns face was enough for Hal to accept the offer. “Fine, but when you’re the one exhausted from carrying me don’t expect me to help.” 

“Yeah yeah yeah, just hop on already 18, don’t want to be late for mission report.” Hal rolled his eyes at the not even close to accurate reference, hiding a small smile. He wasn’t exactly sure how to do this, but it seemed simple enough. With a few minor adjustments, John had enough balance to stand. Hal gripped onto him tightly as he did, the sensation a little weird, very unfamiliar. “You good up there R2?” John was concerned, even while making the stupid joke. Hal nodded slightly and loosened his grip. “Yeah just fine.” Not that he would admit it, but he liked feeling this tall. 

It was definitely an experience, but it was a very nice one. They spent the rest the walk lazily joking back and forth until Hal couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. John smiled gently, he was glad Hal decided to join him on the small trip to the store. He got to see a side of him he wasn’t sure he’d ever get to. It was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed it! This is one of my favorite ships in homestuck, but’s it’s also a big rare pair ship. So it’s very hard to find fics that I genuinely enjoy with this ship.


End file.
